croftgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Croft Tomb Raider - Cradle Of Life
''Lara Croft Tomb Raider - The Cradle Of Life'' Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life is a 2003 action film directed by Jan de Bont, and starring Angelina Jolie as Lara Croft. It is a sequel to the 2001 film Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Plot Lara Croft (Angelina Jolie) is tasked by MI6 to find Pandora's Box, an object from ancient legends which supposedly contains one of the deadliest plagues on Earth, before evil Nobel Prize-winning scientist turned bio-terrorist Jonathan Reiss (Ciarán Hinds) can get his hands on it. The key to finding the box, which is hidden in the mysterious Cradle of Life, is a magical luminous orb that serves as a map. Lara finds the orb while exploring the submerged Luna Temple following an earthquake off the coast of Santorini, but it is stolen by crime lord Chen Lo (Simon Yam), who in turn plans to sell the orb to Reiss. Lara recruits an old lover, Terry Sheridan (Gerard Butler), a former mercenary and Royal Marine who had spent his last couple of years in prison in Kazakhstan, to help her track down Chen Lo and the orb. Among the action sequences that take place during this time are the duo's entry into mainland China, a fight scene in suburban Shanghai, and a leap off the then-under-construction International Finance Centre skyscraper in Hong Kong landing on a ship out in the Kowloon Bay after stealing the orb from Reiss and wrecking his company's computers. The orb later reveals the location of the Cradle of Life to be somewhere near Kilimanjaro in Africa. Lara sends this info back to Bryce (Noah Taylor) back at Croft Manor. After the transmission, Reiss and his men had infiltrated the mansion and captured Bryce and Hillary (Chris Barrie) where Reiss corrects Bryce stating that the computers that Lara destroyed were repaired quicker than he anticipated. Meanwhile, Lara and Terry begin to fall in love with each other again but Lara starts to back away from him. Lara meets up with Kosa (Djimon Hounsou), an African friend who serves as her translator as they obtain information from a local tribe about the Cradle of Life. Kosa translates for the tribe's chief stating that the Cradle of Life is in a valley where its forests are filled with Shadow Monsters. As the expedition starts, Lara, Kosa, and the tribesmen with them are ambushed by Reiss' soldiers. Many of the tribesmen are killed by Reiss' soldiers with some of the soldiers being killed by Lara in the fight. The fight ends with Lara surrendering due to overwhelming odds as Reiss' helicopter starts to land. Reiss and Sean (Til Schweiger) threaten to kill Bryce, Hillary, and Kosa unless Lara leads him and his men to the Cradle of Life. Soon they face perils such as a forest full of Shadow Monsters that kill immediately when they sense movement. This ends up happening when Sean and most of Reiss' soldiers are killed by the Shadow Monsters. When Lara drops the orb into the hole that opens the entrance to the Cradle of Life, the Shadow Monsters disappear. There is a pool of highly corrosive black acid which holds the box. During this time, Terry arrives, frees Reiss' captives, and catches up to Lara. Following a climactic fistfight between Lara and Reiss, Reiss is knocked into the acid pool by Lara after he is distracted by Terry. When the couple tries to leave, Terry attempts to take the box as compensation for finding it, but she staunchly refuses to let him leave with it. Despite her love for him, this results in Lara being forced to fatally shoot him in self-defense just after Terry draws his own gun. Lara places Pandora's Box back into the pool, and realizes that some things were not meant to be found. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Lara Croft *Gerard Butler as Terry Sheridan *Ciarán Hinds as Jonathan Reiss *Christopher Barrie as Hillary *Noah Taylor as Bryce *Djimon Hounsou as Kosa *Til Schweiger as Sean *Simon Yam as Chen Lo *Terence Yin as Xien Characters Lara Croft, Bryce, and Hillary return in The Cradle of Life, and the following characters are introduced: *'Terry Sheridan': Lara's former love interest and former Royal Marine who had spent his last couple of years in prison in Kazakhstan. Lara recruits him to help find the hideout of Chen Lo. He later helps her break into Jonathon Reiss' lab in Shanghai. At the end of the film, Terry helps Lara defeat Reiss, but his greed got the better of him as he attempts to take Pandora's box as a prize for helping Lara find it. This results in Lara being forced to kill him. Terry appears in the second film and is played by Gerard Butler. *'Dr. Jonathon Reiss': A Nobel Prize winning scientist searching for Pandora's Box. He kidnaps Hillary and Bryce in order to get Lara's cooperation in Africa. He is the main villain of the second film and played by Ciarán Hinds. *'Chen Lo': A Chinese crime lord, Chen Lo was responsible for the theft of a luminous orb from the submerged Luna Temple. Lara tracks him down in China with Terry Sheridan and kills him after learning of Dr. Reiss. He appears in the second film and is played by Simon Yam. *'Sean': Dr. Reiss' right-hand man. He runs Reiss' lab in Shanghai and accompanies him and Lara in Africa in search for the Cradle of Life. He is killed by one of the shadow monsters. He appears in the second film and is played by Til Schweiger. *'Kosa': An African tribesman who helps Lara find the Cradle of Life and free Hillary and Bryce. He appears in the second film and is played by Djimon Hounsou. Additional information The budget for Cradle of Life was just under $100 million (lower than the first film) and like the first film, it was financed through Tele-München Gruppe. The picture was also distributed internationally by Japanese company Toho-Towa. Filming lasted for three and a half months, which included six-day shoots on location in Hong Kong, Santorini, Llyn Gwynant in North Wales (doubling for mainland China), and a two-week stint in Kenya for shooting at Amboseli and Hell's Gate, with the remainder of the picture filmed on soundstages in the UK. The film was banned in China (save for Hong Kong and Macau) after the government complained that it portrayed their country as lawless and "overrun with secret societies." One scene in the movie was set in Shanghai, but it was shot on a set and not on location. Cradle of Life also featured the new 2003 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, first seen when Lara parachutes into the moving vehicle in Africa and takes over the wheel from Kosa. As part of Jeep's advertising campaign, it was specially customized for the film by Jeep's design team along with Cradle of Life production designers Kirk Petruccelli and Graham Kelly, with three copies constructed for filming. 1,001 limited-run Tomb Raider models were produced - available only in silver like the film version and minus its special customizations - and put on the market in July to coincide with Cradle's theatrical release. Jeep vice president Jeff Bell explained, "ad campaign is more than just a product placement ... the Jeep Wrangler Rubicon is the most capable Jeep ever built, so the heroic and extreme environment in which Lara Croft uses her custom Wrangler Rubicon in Tomb Raider is accurate." In the end, Lara's Rubicon had less than two total minutes of screen time in the finished film, nearly all of which consisted of the vehicle being driven on flat land. A notable mistake in the movie is when Lara drops into a boat family's home in Hong Kong - and speaks to them in Mandarin Chinese - the same language an episode of Spongebob Squarepants is also dubbed on a television. In reality, Hong Kong's official language is Cantonese Chinese. Critical response Cradle of Life received slightly higher reviews than the original, with a 24% rating out of 163 reviews on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 43/100 rating on Metacritic. Salon described it as a "highly enjoyable summer thrill ride." Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, stating that the film was "better than the first one, more assured, more entertaining, it uses imagination and exciting locations to give the movie the same kind of pulp adventure feeling we get from the Indiana Jones movies." David Rooney of Variety praised Jolie for being "hotter, faster and more commanding than last time around as the fearless heiress/adventuress, plus a little more human." Cradle of Life was nonetheless heavily panned. Rene Rodriguez of the Miami Herald called it "another joyless, brain-numbing adventure through lackluster Indiana Jones territory," James Berardinelli said on ReelViews, "The first Tomb Raider was dumb fun; Cradle of Life is just plain dumb, the worst action movie of the summer."Wesley Morris of the Boston Globe wrote, "It's a bullet-riddled National Geographic special that produces a series of dumb, dismal shootouts that are so woefully choreographed there's reason to believe Debbie Allen may be behind them." He then said of director De Bont, "He has yet to meet a contraption he couldn't use to damage your hearing." Box Office Performance Despite the slightly more favourable critical response, Cradle of Life suffered a disappointing opening weekend, as it debuted in fourth place with a take of $21.7 million, a 55% drop from the original's opening gross of $47.7 million. The film finished with a domestic gross of only $65 million, therefore relying on the foreign box office to make a profit. Overall, 2003 was not a good year for the Tomb Raider franchise. Paramount blamed the failure of Cradle of Life on the poor performance of the then-latest instalment of the video game series, Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. After numerous delays, Angel of Darkness was rushed to shelves just over a month before the release of the movie, despite the final product being unfinished and loaded with glitches. It spawned mediocre sales while garnering mixed reviews from critics, and former Eidos senior executive Jeremy Heath-Smith, who was also credited as an executive producer in the film, resigned days after the game was released. In March 2004, producer Lloyd Levin said that Cradle of Life had earned enough internationally for Paramount to bankroll a second sequel, but any hopes of it going into production were soon quelled by Jolie's announcement that she had no desire to play Lara Croft a third time. "I just don't feel like I need to do another one. I felt really happy with the last one. It was one we really wanted to do." Soundtrack As with the original movie, the sequel opted to split its soundtrack onto two CDs: the first, with tracks contributed by various artists; the second with Alan Silvestri's original score for the movie. Featured Images Category:Films